There currently exists many type of complex computing devices that are quite expensive, but not used very frequently by a particular user owning such equipment. For example, GPU (“graphics processing unit”) accelerated computing, using Nvidia® Tesla® GPU accelerators and Intel® Xeon Phi™ coprocessors, can run applications ten times faster (or more) than typical applications to accelerate scientific research, for example. Other types of complex computing devices include robotic equipment, DNA sequencers, and the like, for example.
The problem is that most users/researchers that work with these types of equipment only use it a fraction of the time and most of the labor-intensive work focuses on the results of program execution. Therefore, it is often impractical or simply not possible for individual users to access and use this type of equipment in a convenient matter. Accordingly, what is a system and method the enables users to easily access such equipment without requiring the user to actually purchase, lease, etc., the equipment.